Episode 296
What I Want to Do is the 296th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 19th episode of the 2018 series. Brandish narrowly escapes death, thanks to some quick-thinking of Fairy Tail members. After waking up, she reveals her past connection with Layla, Lucy's mother. Meanwhile, around the country, the war begins to tip in Alvarez's favor. Summary Brandish suddenly wakes up in the Fairy Tail's medical room, with Lucy and Cana explaining how they saved her from Marin. After questioning their intentions, Lucy assures that they wish for no casualties in the war. The Spriggan 12 member then agrees to tell Lucy about her connection with Layla, only if she was untied and left alone with the Celestial Spirit Mage, to which Lucy agrees much to Cana's reluctance. Brandish then goes on to narrate how her mother, Grammi, received one of Layla's Celestial Spirit Gate Keys after the latter's retirement, a gift she cherished greatly, until, as Brandish recalls, she was killed by Layla to retrieve the key, which belonged to Aquarius, much to Lucy's utter shock. The Shield of Spriggan makes use of Lucy's puzzlement and quickly strangles her, claiming that she can only achieve closure with Lucy's death, apologizing before starting to suffocate the Mage. Unexpectedly, Aquarius herself appears and separates the two, with Lucy moved to tears upon her old friend's reappearance. The Celestial Spirit then states that the Gate of the Water Bearer Key has regenerated a year after the original's demise, adding that the Celestial Spirit King temporarily allowed her entrance to the human world. After greeting Brandish and tampering with her a little, Aquarius goes on to remind the former that Lucy isn't Layla, and that the latter didn't murder Grammi, much to their confusion. Aquarius transports the two into Star Memory, a special dimension acting as a memory archive for the Celestial Spirits, with Lucy and Brandish taking the appearance of mermaids, where Aquarius reveals to them what had happened. 400 years ago, one of Lucy's ancestors, Anna Heartfilia, conjured a plan with the Dragons and the Black Mage Zeref to defeat Acnologia by sending five warriors from the future using the Eclipse Gate. As Eclipse requires two Celestial Mages at both sides, the Heartfilia family watched the gate, awaiting the correct time to open it and connect the two ages. Finally at Layla's generation, it was time to open the gate and, due to Aquarius' Key being away with Grammi at the time, Layla resorted to using her own life force to compensate for the lost Magic Power. She managed to open the gate but fell ill to Magic Deficiency Disease. A week later, Grammi visits her, regretting what she has indirectly caused her master, with Layla comforting her, stating that she wished for their daughters to become friends. While she was leaving, Grammi was stabbed from behind by Zoldeo, another one of Layla's servants, blaming her for had happened. Grammi then, accepting her fate, asks Zoldeo to never hurt Brandish, much to his dismay. As Brandish starts crying, she is quickly comforted by Lucy, proposing that they become friends now, as per their mothers' last wish. Suddenly, Happy comes barging in with a motionless Natsu, begging for help. Porlyusica soon identifies Natsu's illness as an Anti-Ethernano Tumor, a malignant mass that appears as a result of over-usage of Magic, stating that no doctor in Ishgar can cure it, much to Lucy and Happy's horror. However, Brandish reveals that her Magic can alter the mass of anything, indicating that she could cure him if they remove her chains. After Natsu's life is saved, Brandish quietly returns to her cell, causing Makarov and Brandish to wonder if she really is their enemy. Lucy goes on to thank her, but is given a cold shoulder instead, with Aquarius telling her to give the Shield of Spriggan some time. The Celestial Spirit then reminds Lucy that her new key is somewhere in the world, prompting her to promise to retrieve it once again. Meanwhile, the Alvarez Empire gains the upper hand in the northern and southern fronts, in addition to the eastern side where God Serena single handedly defeated the Magic Council, much to their distraught. The Spriggan 12 member then plans to finish off Warrod, with the latter reminiscing about meeting his old friends once again. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *The 400 Year Plan (flashback) *Draculos Hyberion, Wolfheim, Warrod Sequen & Jura Neekis vs. God Serena Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * |Komando Tī}} * ** * Spells used * Abilities used *Swordsmanship Items used * * Weapons used * *Backsword Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **Cana shown wanting to torture Brandish with a whip. **Sherria's monologue on their chances. **Kagura and other Mermaid Heel members analyzing the type of Magic Dimaria uses. **Added dialogue from Sabertooth members regarding their position in the war. **Wolfheim stating God Serena had became much more powerful than before. *Brandish's neck didn't have the scars from being choked by Marin in the anime. *Anna wasn't holding one of the keys when introduced. *Layla opening the gate was omitted in the anime. *Kagura had more clothing on when her attire was cut by Dimaria compared to the manga. *Toby and Yuka's reaction after Kagura's kimono was cut was omitted in the anime. Navigation Category:Episodes